


Story requests

by Bofur_is_my_dude



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur_is_my_dude/pseuds/Bofur_is_my_dude
Summary: Lol I have no idea what to write other than my completed stories that I haven’t posted
Relationships: Bofur_is_my_dude/writers block, bofur_is_my_dude/conical wife





	Story requests

Hay ya’ll. as you lovely people can see, I need help getting ideas for my works. So if you can give me suggestions on what to write that would be lovely

At the moment I am only doing the hobbit fandoms and maybe a bit of the lotr fandom. So if you want me to write about any of the dwarves or hobbits then go ahead and leave a comment

There are some characters I WILL NOT ship together since I don’t really like the ship. Sorry :(  
Eg.  
Kili/Tauriel   
Thorin/Thranduil  
Alfrid/bilbo  
Dori/dwalin  
Ori/oin

Sooooo any other ships than that lot are ok!


End file.
